Happybob123 Leader
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} 'Info' Personal bio I am Happybob123 the leader of Rising Sun, i have been in the faction since it was first made my Rainsman. i came from a server the Rainsman and Redsunfight made which has now been shut down. i started off as a slave of some sorts because i was the newest member in to the server when this happened. i have been on the massivecraft server for 8 months as of this writting and i have been with Rising Sun since the begining. i could tell you how i became the leader and stuff but that is all discused in the faction page. if you want to contact me in intrest in joining my faction you can add me on skype "happybob123" or talk to me ingame. if you add me on skype please tell me your ign. thanks chinawarrior1235 for my skins Role Play Time 'My Story' Childhood I was raised by my Aunt, Sofia. She told me never to stick out, and never to be too bold or too quite. If I stuck out, I would be looked down upon. If I was too shy I wouldn't have people's trust in the future. I was seven when I noticed how lucky we were compared to most people in my home town, RisingSun. I wasn't that wealthy but at least my aunt was still able to put food on the table every night. News to Me On my way to school one day, I saw a tax colletor pushing around this guy. He was about 20, eight years older than me, and had long brown hair. He was really big and tough looking. "You owe me over 30 silver!" he shouted. The man was speechless as the tax collector continued to yell, "If you can't pay your taxes you're going to debter's prison!" I watched him shout for five minutes until I stepped in. "Hey, stop bullying this guy," I said. "Ha," he laughed, "who are you, kid?" "No one. You need to stop pushing this guy around." "You don't know who you're dealing with kid. I'm not some simple tax collector, I'm going to rule RisingSun one day." I was amazed... this guy was important. But that didn't mean he should be allowed to push people around. "I don't care," I lied, "leave him alone." "You don't care huh? We'll see just how much my uncle, Rainsman, cares," he smirked. Rainsman, the king of RisingSun? This guy had connections. "Now get out of here both of you!" he said. At school I couldn't consentrate. I was glad I helped out that guy, but I was worried that I stuck out too much. I snapped out of my trance. What was it that teacher was saying? Something about the lost prince of RisingSun? "The prince was supposed to take the throne of RisingSun but never was able because he was catpured by the enemy of Ceardia. Now the one who is going to take the throne is the King's nephew and he fights in the war." Boring... I started blanking out again. I knew my aunt would say to keep my head down and hope for the best, but I couldn't stop think about it. When I got home my aunt was waiting by the door. "I heard what you did today, Happy." she said. "You did?" "Yes, everyone knows that you stood up to Lars." "His name is Lars? That the future king?" I asked. "Yes, and no. His name is Lars, but he is not the one who will inherit the throne," she said. "You are." "Wait, me? But Lars said-" "I know, that's what he thinks," she interupted, "The son of the King was murdered and then he was next in line. At about the same time your father died in the war and your mother married the King. Later, your mother was killed as well." "By who?" I asked. "No one knows," said my aunt. "I suspect foul play. I had to hide you and pretend you were captured in order save you from being killed, too." "But why would Lars care about me?" I said. "You are destined to rule RisingSun, Happy." "Oh... That's why I needed to stay low." "Yes. It's a lot to comprehend. Go to bed now, Happy," she said. I went to my room, but I couldn't go to bed. How could I? I just lied on my bed and thought about what I was going to do. I couldn't stay here and have the weight of the whole Kingdom on my shoulders. I had to run away. "Thanks for the help chinawarrior1235 for fleshing out the dialoge" part 2 soon to come 'Gallery' Happybob123 - Throne.png|Throne Happybob123 - Sunset.png|Sunset Happybob123 - Sunset 2.png Category:Members